With you
by Pucchipiru
Summary: ...


**Rune factory fanfiction**

**Haduh,takut fic ini gak sempurna**

**Fic saya kurang sempurna,jadi bacanya musti pakai kesabaran! Ini adalah request dari seorang teman saya**

**Kalau ada yang kurang atau kesalahan bilang ke saya **

**Genre:romance **

**Pair:Micah x Raven**

**enjoy the story...**

**With you**(Raven love story)

Sharance...kota tenang,orang di sana ramah-ramah...

Aku tinggal bersama dengan seorang elf,namanya Gaius,Dia sudah ku anggap saudaraku sendiri,ya,memang kita bukan saudara...

Suatu hari ada seorang pria aneh datang ke kota kami,sepertinya dia amnesia,namanya Micah.

Aku dan Shara menunjukkan rumah 'Sharance' untuk tempat tinggalnya...

Setelah beberapa hari tinggal di kota Sharance ini dia begitu dekat dengan penduduk,Akupun ikut akrab dengannya,dan ketika dekat dengannya muncul perasaan aneh...dan setiap kali mengingat Micah langsung jijik!

Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sama sekali sebelumnya...

Hari ini Micah datang ke rumahku,Ia meng-invite-ku dia mengajakku ke 'Sol Terrano Desert' monster di sana kuat kuat sekali...levelku sangat rendah,sedangkan senjata yang ku pakai sederhana sekali...

Kami menuju ke bagian tengah Sol Terrano,di sana banyak monster besar yang kuat,tapi tampa menyadarinya...

Tiba-tiba monster troll menghajarku,aku lemah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa level kecil senjata sederhana,akhhh...

Aku tidak bisa berteriak...

"M...Micah tolong!"aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati

Dua ekor monster scorpio mendekatiku,Aku semakin takut tapi tidak bisa bergerak!

Mereka berhasil menyerangku...

Healt Point (Hp)ku memang belum habis tapi aku keracunan

Dua monster itu berusaha menghabisiku,tapi...

SRAAAAAAT...!

Micah menolongku,pada saat itu juga aku naik level...

Ia membawaku ke klinik...Aku takut aku merepokannya,Ia menemaniku sampai aku sembuh,Micah baik sekali...Ia mau melatihku,Ia juga mau mengantarku juga menemaniku...

Lalu aku pulang...aku menulis diary sepanjang malam,itu semua tentang Micah...Aku senang memikirkannya,karena ternyata aku suka padanya,aku baru menyadarinya ketika di klinik...

Tampangku memang dingin ketika berbicara dengan Micah,tapi sebenarnya aku senang sekali,aku mulai bisa tersenyum...

Aku tahu Micah itu setengah monster,Dia Adalah seekor 'wooly'... Memang bukan hanya dia yang setengah monster,Aku juga begitu,Aku mempunyai sosok lain seperti sosok burung phoenix... Walaupun aku tahu Micah juga monster,tapi aku takut mengakuinya...

Aku memang payah...

Sampai suatu ketika aku akrab dengan seekor wooly normal,Aku menganggap wooly itu adalah temanku,karena pada saat sedih aku merasa terhibur dengan kedatangan wooly itu,tapi aku tertipu sama Micah,Ia berubah jadi wooly,Dia bisa membongkar rahasiaku...

Kami semakin dekat,aku jadi semakin gugup kalau dekat Micah,jantung rasanya mau meledak!

Dan kagetnya hari ini Micah mengajakku nge-date di Sol terrano,Dan aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia mau...

"Will you marry me?"

Jantungku tidak berhenti berdegup

"I...iya"

Micah terlihat senang,ia memberiku 'Engagement ring',kami berpelukan...

Tapi...tapi...

Aquaticus menculikku,Ia ingin tahu seberapa besar perasaan Micah padaku,sebenarnya sebaiknya tidak menikah daripada Micah mati...

Tapi Micah benar-benar berjuang untukku,ini gila,dia benar-benar nekat,tapi dengan begitu sudah terbuktikan,Micah benar-benar mencintaiku?

Akhirnya Micah bisa menembus gerbang terakhir,semua 'Orbs' berkumpul... Micah sudah bisa masuk ke tempat Aquaticus...

Aku bertemu dengan Micah

"Micah jangan kesini!Berbahaya!"

"Tidak!aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"Micah,Akhirnya kamu datang juga!"

Aku hanya bisa menangis...

"Jika kamu benar-benar mencintai Raven,lawan aku!dan aku akan kembalikan Raven"

"Baiklah!Bersiaplah!"

Ia benar-benar mati-matian melawan Aquaticus,melihatnya yang semakin lemah saja tidak tega,rasanya ingin menghentikan semua ini...

Tak ku sangka...Micah menang...

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mata ini...

"Micah,kau memang kuat,berarti kau benar-benar mencintai Raven"

"Raven,ayo pulang"

M...micah terimakasih...

Sesampainya kami di Sharance,kami langsung mengadakan pernikahan...

Setelah beberapa tahun kami menikah Micah mengajakku date lagi

kami ke Sol terrano lagi...

"Micah,kenapa pada saat itu kau menyelamatkanku dari Aquaticus?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

~End~

maap klo jelek and abal hahaha maklum pemula

and claire (naya) i hope you like it! XD


End file.
